Sauvetage
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Mini-fic. Mac s'est encore faite capturée et Barrons va la sauver...
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Fever Serie.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Mini-fic.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _Bonne lecture !

* * *

MacKayla Lane était une jeune fille comme les autres. Elle aimait sortir, passer du temps avec ses amis, faire du shopping, aller à la plage et les garçons. Elle adorait, aussi, par-dessus tout, sa famille. Sa mère, son père et sa sœur : Alina. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa moitié. Celle qui l'écoutait se plaindre pendant des heures, celle qui la faisait rire lorsqu'elle pleurait, celle avec qui elle partageait chacun des moments importants de sa vie. Mais ça, c'était avant… Avant qu'Alina ne se fasse assassiner sauvagement, avant qu'elle parte en Irlande, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Jéricho Barrons, avant qu'elle ne plonge en pleine guerre entre humains et faës, avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de grandir et d'abandonner tous ses jolies rêves de gentille fille du Sud.  
Aujourd'hui, MacKayla était une guerrière. Une femme qui faisait ce qu'elle devait faire, peut importe les moyens qu'elle dut employer. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse en mesurer les conséquences, elle avait appris à mentir, voler, tromper, manipuler, se battre et tuer. Elle avait aussi appris à survivre, vaille que vaille…  
Et malgré tout ça, toutes ces nouvelles compétences plus ou moins reluisantes, Mackayla s'était faite avoir comme une gamine. Elle n'avait pas marché, elle avait carrément couru. Elle entendait déjà Barrons lui faire la morale, lui dire à qu'elle point elle était imprudente et inconséquente. Et peut importe à quel point ça pouvait l'énerver, elle était obligée d'admettre que cette fois il avait raison. En fait, Jéricho Barrons avait raison 99% du temps, mais c'était une autre histoire.  
Mac essaya de bouger avec pour seul résultat une douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa l'épaule. Ses ravisseurs avaient pris soin de l'attacher. Elle grogna, ils lui avaient aussi pris sa pointe de lance. La seule chose qui la rassurait un minimum était le fait qu'ils étaient humains et sans aucun lien avec la mafia. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Barrons vienne la chercher. Elle espérait juste qu'il serait rapide parce qu'elle commençait à avoir des crampes à cause de sa position.

* * *

_A suivre._

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Fever Serie.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Mini-fic.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _C'est encore très court mais j'espère que ça plaira qu'en même ! Bonne nuit !

* * *

Jéricho Barrons esquissa un geste agacé quand il s'aperçu que MacKayla n'était pas dans la librairie. Il marcha rapidement vers la chambre de la jeune fille, constatant qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Il allait vraiment finir par l'enchaîner à une des poutres du garage.  
- Où 'est-ce que vous êtes encore passé, Mademoiselle Lane ? murmura-t-il en caressant le couvre lit rose pâle.  
Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il retira brusquement sa main. MacKayla Lane était mauvaise pour lui, elle lui embrouillait le cerveau et commençait à prendre une place bien trop importante dans sa vie. Il allait seulement aux devants d'ennuis énormes si il continuait à s'attacher à elle.  
Il sortit de la chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il ne manquerait plus que la jeune fille l'accuse de fouiller dans ses affaires…  
Il gagna son bureau. L'odeur de la jeune femme flottait dans l'air. Elle avait dû venir chercher un document dans l'après-midi. Rien d'inhabituel. Cependant une chose dérangeait Jéricho, il y avait une autre fragrance mélangée à celle de MacKayla. Une odeur d'homme. Il fronça les sourcils. Voilà qu'il recommençait à s'inquiéter, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison rationnelle au fait que la jeune femme ait laissé entrer quelqu'un dans cette partie de la maison.  
Il ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Il eut du mal à faire abstraction de l'odeur inconnue mais finalement il récita rapidement quelques mots dans un ancien langage. L'instant qui suivait, il connaissait la localisation de MacKayla et avait la confirmation qu'il se passait quelque chose. Parce qu'il était certain qu'elle ne se serait jamais rendu dans les égouts de son propre chef et seule. Il jura. Il allait vraiment l'enchaîner une fois qu'il l'aurait récupérée !

* * *

_A suivre._

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Fever Serie.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Mini-fic.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _Avant dernier "chapitre" !

* * *

Il lui avait fallu moins d'une heure, en faisant fit de toutes les règles de sécurité routière, pour rejoindre l'endroit où il avait localisé MacKayla. Un endroit perdu dans un dédale de rues toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres.  
Il gara précautionneusement sa moto, la dissimulant du mieux possible derrière une benne à ordures. Après une dernière vérification, et une prière pour la retrouver intacte, il se glissa dans une bouche d'égout.  
L'odeur nauséabonde l'agressa comme à chaque fois et il dut réprimer une grimace.  
- J'aurai votre peau, Mademoiselle Lane, marmonna-t-il en prenant la direction du Sud.  
Le trajet lui prit une autre bonne heure, ayant refusé de se garer à proximité de l'endroit où se trouvaient les ravisseurs. Il n'avait aucune envie de les informer de sa présence avant qu'il n'ait pu récupérer MacKayla.  
A un embranchement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un quelqu'un. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour alerter ses camarades. Jéricho ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Son bras jaillit en direction de la gorge du type et il tomba au sol. Il l'enjamba et repris son avancée, s'assurant d'être plus attentif.  
Il rencontra encore deux autres personnes, dont il s'occupa avec la même efficacité que le premier, avant de déboucher dans une salle circulaire. En son centre se trouvait un sorte d'autel et sur l'autel : MacKayla Lane. Un homme se tenait près d'elle, un atamé levé au dessus de son cœur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta vers l'inconnu, écartant à coup de pieds et de poings ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin.  
- Arrêtez le ! criait l'homme. Il ne faut en aucun cas stopper le rituel.  
Alors qu'il broyait la nuque d'un des dévots de l'espèce de cérémoniaire, il se fit la réflexion que la jeune femme avait le don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis. D'abord des faës, puis des mafieux, un vampire aliéné et maintenant des pseudos magiciens.  
Il finit par assommer son dernier assaillant et se précipita vers l'homme. Un coup de poing l'envoyant rouler à quelques mètres plus loin et pour faire bonne mesure, Barrons lui en mit un deuxième, histoire d'être absolument certain qu'il ne se relèverait pas.  
- A nous deux, Mademoiselle Lane.

* * *

_A suivre._

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Fever Serie.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Mini-fic.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _Fini ! =)

* * *

- A nous deux, Mademoiselle Lane.  
Mac observa Barrons avec appréhension alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à elle. L'homme dégageait quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux qu'en temps normal. Elle rentra inconsciemment la tête dans les épaules. Elle aurait bien voulu essayer de se justifier mais le morceau de scotch qui recouvrait sa bouche l'en empêchait.  
Elle sentit une des mains de Barrons se refermer sur le devant de la tunique blanche qu'elle portait et tirer d'un coup sec. Un cri étouffé lui échappa. Elle avait littéralement décollé de l'autel pour atterrir sur l'épaule du brun. Il posa une main ferme sur ses fesses pour l'empêcher de glisser. MacKayla réprima un frisson en se demandant si il avait fait exprès de poser sa main là ou si c'était simplement l'endroit le plus commode pour lui…

Le trajet de retour vers la librairie se fit en silence. Jéricho n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer le morceau de scotch qui entravait Mac et le casque qu'ils portaient tous les deux, n'aidait pas vraiment de toute façon. Mac cherchait un moyen de calmer la froide colère de son patron cependant rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La vague idée de s'offrir à lui l'avait bien traversée mais elle l'avait aussitôt repoussée, elle doutait que ça puisse réellement régler son problème. Au mieux, ça le calmerait pendant un court laps de temps avant que sa colère ne reprenne le dessus, encore plus intense.  
Elle sursauta quand elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs. Ils se trouvaient dans le garage. Mac se mit a gigotée, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment quand elle se souvint de la poutre où Barrons l'avait déjà attachée. Elle récolta une tape sur les fesses. Barrons l'a fit basculer vers l'arrière pour la remettre sur ses pieds et la plaqua contre la poutre métallique, la coinçant de son corps pendant qu'il attrapait les chaînes. Mac le foudroya du regard tout au long du processus.  
- Bien, maintenant vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer comment vous vous êtes fourrée dans ce pétrin, déclara Barrons en arrachant le morceau de scotch.  
Aussitôt, Mackayla se sentit honteuse. Il était hors de question qu'elle raconte ça à Barrons, ça ne ferait que l'énerver un peu plus. Elle détourna obstinément le regard, essayant d'ignorer le regard noir qui la détaillait. Elle sentit la main du brun se saisir de sa mâchoire sans douceur et la forcer à le regarder.  
- Je vous conseille de ne pas me faire languir, Mademoiselle Lane, siffla-t-il. Je suis déjà bien accès agacé comme cela.  
- Allez au diable, Barrons.  
La prise sur sa mâchoire se fit plus forte et le corps de Jéricho se rapprocha d'elle. Un frisson incontrôlable la traversa et elle s'agaça de toujours réagir de façon aussi vive. Elle se faisait l'impression d'une gamine qui éprouver la sensation d'un corps d'homme contre le sien pour la première fois…  
- Je veux des réponses.  
- Moi aussi, Barrons ! Prenez un ticket.  
- Je pourrais vous obliger à me les donner.  
- Faites donc c'la, répondit calmement MacKayla en affichant bien plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait réellement.  
Jusqu'où était près à aller cet homme pour obtenir d'elle ce qu'il désirait ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, ou alors une tellement floue que ça n'était pas pour la rassurer. Le silence flotta quelque instant entre eux, pendant lequel ils se livrèrent à l'une de leur discussion silencieuse.  
« Je finirais par savoir », n'affirma pas Barrons.  
« Croyez-y si ça vous chante, mais ne rêvez pas trop », ne répliqua pas Mac.  
Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres sensuelles du brun.  
« Vous ne savez même pas la moitié de ce que je suis capable de faire… »  
« Vraiment...? »  
- Vous êtes agaçante, Mademoiselle Lane.  
- Merci. est-ce que vous voudriez bien me détacher maintenant ? Je commence sérieusement à avoir des crampes, déclara MacKayla en faisant tinter ses chaînes.  
Barrons sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant un instant avant d'hausser les épaules. Il contourna la poutre sous le regard plein d'espoir de la jeune femme. Les chaînes chutèrent au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Mac s'empressa de s'éloigner de la poutre de peur que Barrons ne change d'avis et décide qu'il la préférait ficelée.  
- Merci, lança la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'intérieure de la librairie.  
Elle rejoignit rapidement sa chambre. Elle voulait prendre une bonne douche et aller se coucher. Et si possible, oublier à quel point elle pouvait être idiote…  
Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude avec un soupir de contentement. Elle resta quelque minutes à simplement profiter de l'eau frappant ses épaules et de glisser le long de son corps avant de se laver mollement. Elle regagna ensuite sa chambre et se glissa sous les draps, après avoir pris soin de vérifier si ses lampes torches étaient à leur place. Elle dormait déjà quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

…

Barrons attendit d'être sûr que MacKayla dormait pour pousser la porte de sa chambre. Il se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il laissa son regard détailler la jeune femme, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas blesser, avant de fouiller dans l'une de ses poches. Il en retira la pointe de lance qui déposa sur la table de nuit.  
- J'apprécierez grandement que vous arrêtiez de vous fourrez dans de tels pétrins, Mac, chuchota Jéricho en se pencha vers la jeune fille. Je déteste à avoir à m'inquiéter pour votre vie.  
Il frôla de ses lèvres la peau veloutée de sa pommette avant de se redresser. Il valait mieux pour tous les deux qu'il s'en aille tout de suite. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa main courir, quelques secondes, dans les cheveux teints avant de quitter la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_Fin._

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


End file.
